Red Haze
by FlameTigress1
Summary: That's for me to know and for you to find out. >^_~


The Legal Stuff: Of course, characters from Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me, or I'd be a rich girl... which I'm not. *sighs* But anyways, Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Sunrise. My characters and concepts belong to me, so do not use without asking. If you ask, I probably won't say no. Other characters belong to their owners and will be specified if used.  
  
Genesis Notes(TM for moi): Hello everyone! This is Aries (Flame Tigress) with the beginning of my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. *smiles purdily* This story is kinda alternate-universe-ish, but it basically has most concepts and stuff with a couple of my crazy ideas jabbed in the middle. It's about Kurama, so I know some of you guys out there will appreciate that. (Can you tell that I'm nervous??) I'll try and update as much as I possibly can, but in the meanwhile, my computer is sorta fried. Please don't hesitate to give me feedback though... everyone knows I need it BADLY!! Ok? So, without further ado, here's the unveiling at my second attempt at fanfiction. Tada! ^_^  
  
Oh yeah... I may be a rambling fool at times, but you have to admit I'm amusing. Cheers.  
  
"Red Haze"  
By Aries  
  
Prologue  
  
Sometimes emotions would overwhelm him, leaving him hollow and yearning for his old youko form that only felt cold adreneline rush throughout his soul. Now he only felt alone, even as he swam and bumped against warm bodies of humans walking the paved paths of Tokyo, touches that would drive an empath insane.  
  
Kurama didn't mind. Just as long as he got to where he wanted to go without any trouble. He didn't feel like it tonite. His head was too swollen with thoughts.   
  
People thinned as the glistening streets wound left and right into the iron gate entrance of the park. The moon skimmed across the tops of cherry blossom trees as he crossed the green clearing of the park to the familiar meeting place where he told secrets to his best friend. This time the redhead would tell him everything--everything with an open heart. He felt like it was long overdue to tell Hiei all of his past and remove the gray cloud that hung over their friendship. He was probably the only one to feel it there and hanging onto his shirt tail, creeping slowly up his spine, and flickering violently within his heart. Silly ningen emotions wanted to swallow him at a time like this.  
  
/I blame it on the moon./ He thought as he glared scornfully at the proud full moon. It always made him feel weird and a little more free, like his animal instincts were detached from his human body. It made him wag invisible tails, and lift them hauntingly into the air. His soul filled with kitsune pride, something he had taken for granted until it was lost to the past.  
  
The moon faded behind the branches and blossoms of the tallest cherry blossom tree in the park. He felt the fire demon's presence flare from his perch hidden from mere sight.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama whispered loud enough for the demon to notice.  
  
Frigid wind rustled through the leaves as a black form and glowing ruby eyes appeared in front of him, in a collective blur.  
  
Kurama grinned.  
  
"Why do you insist on sleeping here? You know I have space at my apartment," he purred coolly as his emerald eyes softened at the sight of his best friend.  
  
"Hn. I've told you. Too many ningens and too much noise." His shoulders slumped, in a sleek feline manner, against the trunk of the tree as he started to watch the stars twinkle palely against the dark skies.  
  
"Hungry?" Hiei asked blindly.  
  
"No. I'm fine," Kurama said, breath forming clouds as he spoke, and tucking his hands into his pockets, "I ate at my kaasan's tonite." He stood watching the stars, like his friend, baring against the cold wind whipping through his blood-red locks.  
  
He hated the cold. The weather had been odd for spring, and it seemed to grate upon his nerves each time the sun set and the temperature plummetted.   
  
Hiei didn't seem to mind the icy nite air. Times like this, he was glad he was a fire demon... although he would never admit it. Nothing could ever fully elate him for being the infamous Koorime Forbidden Child. The horrible bastard of a peaceful kind.   
  
No...   
  
The painful past had alarmingly slipped through the cracks over time. Finding Yukina, facing the old Koorime who began the fearful chapter in his life, and the battles--the long, crushing battles... it all released the secret, piece by piece.  
  
Hiei watched Kurama out of the corner of his eye, and briefly wondered about his past. Yuusuke touched on the matter, begging Kurama to tell him, after one of his transformations in the Ankoku Bujutsukai tournament. He sensed his companion's tepid insecurities even without his Jagan intruding on his thoughts. Even he had to admit it was a bit unnerving to have usually calm Kurama, slightly erupt like that. So he never bothered to ask the kitsune.  
  
/It's not like it's gonna kill you to tell him, I mean it's the past, Kurama./ Kurama's thought's screamed as the winds ceased. He looked at Hiei through his bangs and sighed aloud as if he were annoyed by the silence. /But it sure as hell is scary.../ Another sigh. /I can't be selfish though. I have to tell someone and it might as well be him./ Kurama cleared his throat and stood beside the dark-haired demon, who didn't stir or bother to acknowledge him--and it also didn't help Kurama feel any more comfortable.  
  
"Hiei..." the kitsune-ningen started as he gingerly tapped his fingers on the fire demon's elbow. Ruby eyes turned to peer up at him, with harsh unwavering attention.  
  
"Um...well..." Human emotions again. "Well, I have to tell you something, and honestly it's not exactly easy to explain. I--I want to tell you about my past. I want you to know more than what you have seen, because well...it would be--*unfair* if I were to keep my life a secret to my true friend." That didn't go too well... it sounded too plastic to be my own words.   
  
Hiei crossed his arms and nodded his head, understanding his nervous words, even though he wouldn't know why Kurama would be nervous around him. He would never reject his past.  
  
"You have my attention fox, just don't let your humanside effect you too much."  
  
"Great!" Kurama smiled, trying his best to relieve himself of the "jitters", as humans liked to call it. He moved to sit on the grass, inviting Hiei to sit with him.  
  
"This is going to be long..." he mentioned as a warning to his friend. The fire demon shrugged.  
  
"Not like I have a schedule to keep," he answered as he leaned his back against the tree trunk, unconciously placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Right," the kitsune chuckled. "Well, now where shall I start?" he asked out of the blue, feeling the wind disturb strands of his hair again.  
  
"The beginning."  
  
Kurama nodded, collecting his thoughts of what happened so long ago.  
  
"Yes, of course...the beginning..."  
  
  
  
Exodus Notes (TM for moi): So did I screw up?? ~_~' I know I'm big on description and that can be annoying at times. Chapter 1 will follow soon...er, well it may be up now!! Don't just sit there--go get it! Read, read, read & comment if you please. Much obligied.   
E-mail me at FlameTigress@kiwibox.com & if it doesn't send or does something completely stupid, then drop me a review & tell me. Remember, flames will be trashed, cursed, ignored, etc. I will of course accept constructive criticism which is a totally different thing from flames. Toodles. 


End file.
